


Mario Kart and Cheek Kisses

by catskardllamas



Category: Smosh
Genre: Fluff, Gen, anything, anything that isn't smut, for courtney miller x reader fluff, gender neutral reader, it was a requested fic, you can request too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28705029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catskardllamas/pseuds/catskardllamas
Summary: Y/n hates to see her loved ones suffering, even if they did it to themselves.
Relationships: Courtney Miller/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Mario Kart and Cheek Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to an anon req I received about writing a Courtney Miller x Reader fluff. I’m not great at writing fluff but I hope this passes!

When the shoot finished, the cast began to clear the set to prepare for the next schedule. Garrett went to go do what Garrett’s do, Sarah went to go speak to some writers, and the other crew members began to set up for the next pit video. Y/n found themselves taking the empty shot glasses to the kitchen to be cleaned. They had been used to hold anonymous liquids of the unfortunate variety. They knew the punishment video games videos got really good views, but they always felt a little bad after they stopped filming. Maybe one of these days they could do a rewards video instead? They’d have to offer up the idea to Sarah or one of the other producers.

Y/n made their way into the kitchen and found Courtney leaning against one of the two sinks with her arms around her waist. The actress had her eyes closed and was either moaning or humming, Y/n couldn’t figure out which. Y/n put the glasses in the sink and turned to their friend, putting a gentle hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, are you okay? Need some Pepto?”

Courtney shook her head and breathed through her nose. Otherwise, she made no sound.

“Let’s get you sitting down? Alright? I can’t imagine anything in your system is enjoying you standing, right now.” Y/n led Courtney to the island and onto a stool. “Let me get you some baking soda water. It’ll help you burp out what you need to.”

“I don’t need help with burping.” 

“No, you need to not put exertion into burping. That’s when the gas transforms into a solid. The baking soda mixture will make it effortless.” Y/n mixed the powder into a glass of water and handed it to the groaning actress. “Here. I promise. It’ll do you some good. Although, checking that ego during a punishment Mario Kart race might help, too.”

“I just needed to beat Lasercorn.” The blonde drank the contents of the glass. 

Y/n rolled their eyes. “Pfft, yeah okay. You could have just taken the L. You’d be in less pain.”

“This is vile. Why did you give me something so gross?” Courtney put the cup down. “And it has to be good for the camera. We take big bites in Eat It or Yeet It and we get competitive in games. It’s part of the job.”

Y/n poured Courtney another glass of water, this time plain. “Yeah well, this job seems more dangerous than the average person realizes.”

As Y/n handed Courtney the glass, the latter’s fingers skimmed Y/n’s own. “Is this going to change our date plans for tonight?”

“Hmmm,” Y/n smirked. “Maybe we’ll just have to stay in, instead.”

The actress gave a similar smirk with a mischievous glint in her eye. “That sounds like a plan.”

The two leaned into each other but a voice interrupted their actions. They turned to fine Shayne and Damien in the doorway.

“I’m sorry, are we ruining your foreplay?” Shayne joked.

Courtney just flipped him off and kissed Y/n on their cheek before she exited the room. 


End file.
